The Fallen
by Evy8
Summary: Picks up where the TV series left off.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The story of Christy is owned the Marshall-LeSourd Family. I am in no way seeking profit

or credit for her story. This fiction is written for our own amusement only.

Chapter One

Staring at the two men, I felt my heart drop. I looked to David; his eyes weren't begging as I had expected. They were _pleading_—pleading a case he felt he should logically win. Slowly, I turned to Neil. I was shocked by what I saw. He looked how I felt, _broken_. It all made so little sense to me. _What could I possibly do?_ Time slowed. I took in the details of my surroundings. The individual hairs on my arm, the warm breeze on my face, the slight sound of a gasp from the school. _Oh God_, I thought, _the children. Maybe they don't understand what's happening_. One look at their faces told me they did. That knowledge snapped me out of my trance.

"David, please finish the mathematics lesson, and then send the children home early. I need to go see Miss Alice."

"Christy, you have to choose—you can't seriously be considering—"

"Thank you, David. I will speak to you later." My tone was final.

I marched as normally as I could back to the Mission, sneaking one last glance at Neil once I heard the door to the school close. I wanted to cry and fought back such an incomprehensible impulse. He must have seen my lip quiver, because he leaned forward, preparing to dismount. I shook my head silently. _Not now_.

The walk back to Miss Alice's cabin was quick. I prayed she would be at home.

"Miss Alice! Miss Alice!" I entered without knocking.

"Why Christy Huddleston—thee look like thee has seen a ghost! What happened?"

I could feel the warm tears leaking down my face. I tried in vain to keep my voice steady. "As you might say: 'I seek an opportunity with thee.'" I heard myself force a laugh as her face drew tight in concern. "Miss Alice—I fear everything has gone wrong and it's all my fault! I don't know what to do. My heart seems torn in half and I can't mend it. I know there's nothing for it, but oh, the way he looked at me." The tears came freely now, and I choked back loud sobs.

"_He?_"

"Neil…David. I don't know. They both were there, and the children saw. And now David wants an answer and I told her to fight for Neil, and she is and…" More tears.

"She? Margaret's back?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Miss Alice. I really did mess it all up. I'm sorry." But she wasn't looking at me.

"And she's trying to reconcile with Neil?"

I nodded again. "She was…they were…_embracing_ when I went to his cabin. I rode off. I don't know what came over me. It all seemed so clear for a moment, but now it's worse than ever. I'm sorry." I buried my face in my hands.

"Stop apologizing, Christy. Thee were not alone in this."

Over the next half hour, Alice slowly pieced together what happened in the schoolyard. Despite my desire for guidance, she firmly resisted to give any definite advice. There was none to give. Neil was still married, and my infatuation with David was drawing to a close. I had one last question though.

"Miss Alice?"

"Yes, Christy?" She looked so weary all of a sudden.

"Do you think it would be better for everyone if I left?"

She looked surprised by that, so I hastily continued.

"I've just hurt everyone. You, David, Neil…and the children will all be affected—they know what was going on. You were right before—I am not here to find a husband. I just can't stop…I don't want to make it all worse."

"And thee believe that running away will cure all ails?"

"Not my own. But other people's, those I care most about…"

"My pain lies with Margaret, not with thee."

"Even though I—"

"Have feelings you have not acted on? I'm afraid that's part of being human. We all share that burden in one way or another." She paused and her eyes glazed over. It was clear she was thinking of someone else, but who? "No, Christy, thee cannot control thy heart, just thy head. In time, the heart will catch up to the head." I considered this old adage, 'Time heals all wounds,' but the look on Miss Alice's face told me she did not entirely believe this saying herself.

"I am afraid I can only leave thee with two thoughts—neither a solution to your problem. First, you must talk to David. And secondly, know this, the children love thee, Christy, but more than that, they _need_ thee."

With that, she left her cabin. I could hear the sound of retreating horse hooves and wondered where she was going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I couldn't stay in the Mission house once she left. I need to walk and clear my thoughts. Or so I told myself. I was really avoiding David. _Oh, why did I tell him I would talk to him after?_ _I'm not ready yet._ I thought about what Fairlight asked me. Who _did_ I share my deepest secrets with? I didn't need to ask myself. Not really. I already knew the answer. I shared them with the one man who shared just as much with me. The one who let me know his two best kept secrets: his laboratory and his river. David never did share…not like that. He wanted kisses and a family. I wonder if he truly understood either. I took a deep breath and kept walking. My feet had somehow taken me to the river. At least they were smart enough to take me a mile upstream from Neil's cabin. I found a patch of moss and sank down—all motivation lost. With my back against a tree I let my emotions flow through me. Love, pain, anger, disappointment. After awhile I noticed that one emotion was missing—confusion. Knowing what needed to be done, I slowly rose and began the journey back to the Mission.

"Lordamercy, Preacher, thar she is!" I could hear Ruby Mae squeak in relief and excitement, though still hundreds of yards away. David appeared in the doorframe. Dark and brooding. He tried to smile.

"There you are, Christy. We were beginning to worry—wondered if we should start a search party."

I attempted to smile in return. It was feeble.

"Ruby Mae? Won't you start dinner? I'm starved."

"Yes, Miz Christy." She smiled knowingly, reading the sign that I need to talk to David alone.

"David, let's walk." He peered at me questioningly through the side of his eyes. We walked in silence until we reached the gazebo. He sat down, but I remained standing, with my hands on the rails and my face turned towards the lake.

"David…why is it that you want to marry me?" Clearly I had startled him, but I kept my gaze level until he answered.

"Because Christy…we're right for each other. Can't you see that? I thought we had an understanding and didn't need words at this point."

He was looking at me like a father berating a young, disobedient child. "Then you thought wrong." _Too harsh_. "David, what I mean is, you never want to talk."

Suddenly, his face lightened—_now_ he thought he understood. He tried to take me in his arms.

"No, David. David!" I shoved him away. "I'm serious. I don't know anything about you, except perhaps that you like holding me." I held out the ring. Warm trickles fell down my face. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You know I won't ask again?" His voice was calm, _too calm_. I nodded.

"And you know you can't have MacNeill?" I nodded again.

"Then I don't understand you, Christy. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Smart enough to know the truth in your words—you _don't_ understand me."

I turned and fled back to the Mission house. Again, the same old emotions coursed through me, but I began to notice a new one: relief.

"Why Miz Christy, what happened? Yer face is all wet." I quickly dabbed my eyes and looked at Ruby Mae.

"Is Miss Alice back yet?"

"No ma'am. But I heerd from Rob Allen that folks seen her heading up God's Fist a-ways. Reckon she's done gone on another retreat?"

"It seems likely." I sighed and prayed she would return soon. I noticed Ruby Mae's eyes widening as she looked into the yard. I turned to follow her gaze. David had returned and was storming off to his bunkhouse.

"Miz Christy."

"Yes, Ruby Mae?" I sighed louder than I had meant to.

"You ain't gotta say nuttin', but I notice you ain't wearin' that fancy ring of Preacher's. I jus' wanna say I'm sorry fer yah is all. Plain as day that yer hurtin'."

I hugged her. As exasperating as she could be, I found a lot of hope and solace in this red-headed wonder before me.

"Thank you dear. I'm sorry for not eating, but I think I just need to go to bed."

The next few days dragged out slowly. I kept looking for Miss Alice's return, but in vain. David and I did not exchange more than a few words this entire time. He would wake up early to eat alone, and came up with various tasks to do away from the Mission. Today was the first time in almost a week that he stayed close by to do work. He did not have much choice, however, as our fence had been broken and the horses kept escaping. At the rate he was going, it looked like he would be done by lunch. Overall, it was a very lonely week for me. I did not catch a single glimpse of Neil this whole time, but my mind told me it was for the best. I was about to start cooking lunch when I saw Jeb approaching.

"Mornin' Miz Christy!"

"Good morning, Jeb!" I couldn't repress a large smile from forming on my face. Finally, some company!

"Jeb." David tipped his hat and continued working.

"I jus' want to let you know Fairlight and me are having a workin' tomorrah. Clearin' out part of the south forest for John."

John Spencer and Bessie Colburn—two of my brightest pupils—were getting married this winter. "A Christmas Wedding" they called it. I could not approve, but after many fruitless conversations, I realized I could not stop them.

"Of course I'll be there, Jeb! How's Fairlight?" I missed my friend. Zady had been sick, so I hadn't seen she had asked me all those penetrating questions.

"Fine, Miz Christy, fine. She be right tickled to know you're comin!"

"Then I suppose we'll be seeing you tomorrow, Jeb."

My heart lightened a little knowing that David would go. I had begun to fear that he would ignore his duties, and perhaps even leave the Cove.

"Walh, until tomorrah."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The ride to the Spencer's cabin was one of absolute silence. I wondered how long this would continue. I felt responsible for the situation, and it became important to me that David should be the one to initiate conversation again. It was quickly apparent that today was not that day. When we arrived at the cabin there were already several men hard at work. Tom, Jeb, Ozias, John, and _Neil_. My heart dropped for the second time this week. His back was to me, thankfully. I knew we'd have to see each other eventually, but it still took me off-guard.

"Christy!" Fairlight waved from the doorway. "We're all inside! Tie up buttons and c'mon in!"

I smiled and turned my eyes back to Neil. He was looking at me. Those eyes once again penetrated into my soul as they had done so many times before. _But how much did he see?_ My smile faltered and he quickly turned back to his work. As I was tying up Buttons, I could see David grabbing an axe and heading to work with Tom on the strip furthest from Neil.

The cabin smelled of apples and blueberries. Most of the women were preparing pies—a favorite among the Cove men. I scurried between Opal and Fairlight, my two closest friends.

"Opal, how's Iris been?"

"Oh, jus' fine, Miz Christy. Startin' to get cheeks as plump as ripe persimmons." I smiled. Despite my initial hesitation, I could see that Iris, my goddaughter, was thriving under Opal's care.

"And how's Zady, Fairlight?"

"Oh, much better. She's got her appetite back, that's fer sher."

I saw the two women glance at each other, and knew they were dying to ask me about the dramatic scene in the schoolyard. I knew the moment I had walked in. Dozens of eyes immediately glanced at my left hand in expectation. My silence must have aggravated them, but I only wanted to talk to my two friends right now.

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I turned him down and now he won't talk to me." Both Opal and Fairlight reached for my hands, giving a subtle squeeze as I blinked back tears. This was certainly not the place for a scene.

Opal whispered back, "It's fer the bes', Miz Christy. I seen you look at him and sher there be love, jus' no 'in love' if yah get my meaning."

I did. It wasn't the first time Opal astounded me with her wisdom. I am ashamed to admit it, but my first impression of her was unkind. Despite my misjudgments, as our friendship grew so did my awareness of her clarity of spirit.

"Opal's right. He ain't fer you. Always thought so, but didn't reckon it was my place to be tellin' yah. It bein' your own decision and all."

Now it was my turn to reach for their hands. My bonds with these women had quickly become deeper than ones I had spent nineteen year cultivating in Asheville.

We didn't discuss it further. There were too many people coming in and out, but more than that, I didn't think I had much else I could say at this point. Nevertheless, my spirit was lifted. I had confided in no one but Miss Alice until this point. I only hoped David could find someone he could turn to. Perhaps Dan Scott.

As we brought the food to the makeshift table outside, I was astounded by the progress the men had made. Much faster than at the Holt's. I mentioned as much to Fairlight.

"Yep. That's part of why Jeb 'n John chose this here spot. Lot of rottin' trees. Easier to cut. Honestly, I'm surprised more ain't fallen on their own."

As per Cover custom, we served the men before we joined them. Due to lack of space at the one table, we set it up as a buffet, letting the men come through as we served them. Blankets were set up in picnic style fashion. Jeb and Fairlight had a way with making everyone feel at ease. As I dished up blueberry pie, I could hear Fairlight talking to Neil only a little way away.

"…she's worse than before, Fairlight. I dunna know how much I can take."

"Whatcha reckon to do then?"

An audible sigh. "I think 'tis time I went to Knoxville."

_Knoxville! So that's his solution. To leave?!_ My hands began trembling so much that I dropped the slice of pie I was trying to put on Jeb's plate.

"Oh Jeb! I'm so sorry! Let me get another one for you." My face was flushed and despite my best efforts, my hands would not stop shaking.

"You alrigh' Miz Christy?"

"Fine, Jeb. I think I just need some water." I could feel everyone looking at me, and turned to go inside as calmly as I could manage. Neil was rushing to my side.

"Miss Huddle—"

_CRACK!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I felt a whip sear across my face and slowly I sank to the ground. I hit the earth with a soft thump. Everything spun for a moment. There were branches everywhere. _What happened? Branches, twigs, a sweet decaying smell. A tree. A tree fell. _As I began to stand, a horrible sight met my eyes.

"Noooooooooooo!"

I rushed to the limp body, trying in vain to lift the trunk. Tears fell freely, blinding me from that sight I never wanted to see again.

"Christy?! Who is it Christy?" I heard panic in Fairlight's voice.

"Opal! It's Opal! HELP ME LIFT THIS TREE!" I was still trying frantically to lift the rotted wood by myself. My beloved friend lay crumpled beneath its tangled limbs.

"NO!" _Tom. Oh God._

I felt Neil pull me back as the men grabbed hold of the tree.

"Fairlight. Christy – you'll need to pull her out quickly once we get the tree up."

It only took one try—the tree was lighter because of its decayed state. Opal was unconscious but breathing.

"Jeb, David and John—carry her inside. Ozias, Mary and Bessie—go in and clean off the table. Start boiling some water, and find the cleanest rags you can. Christy—wash your hands. I need a nurse." We all rushed to fulfill Neil's orders, thankful for something to do. I saw Fairlight sink to her knees.

"The shadder. I shoulda known…thought it was for Christy's engagement. Shoulda seen it coming. _Opal_."

I wanted desperately to help my friend, but I knew I was needed for the surgery. Opal's midsection was hit, and society demanded a woman to be present for her modesty. Fairlight was in no condition to help, and Mary and Bessie had no idea what to do. I followed the women inside and washed my hands in near-boiling water. It was time for me to bark my own order.

"Eveyone out! Now! I need to get her ready for surgery." Tom looked at me desperately.

"Tom, go see to Fairlight. Opal's sister needs you now." He nodded and slowly turned outside. Neil came in a second later with his medical bag, and nodded to me.

"Good. I don't think I've ever seen a room full of concerned family member clear out faster."

He turned his back, carefully sterilizing each piece of equipment as I gently removed Opal's clothes, carefully placing a sheet over her chest.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Doctor."

He turned. "Then let's begin."

I felt the same objective calm overtake me, as it had during Little Burl's surgery. By now I had learned the names of all his tools. We barely spoke. While not helping with the surgery, I held my friend's hand and occasionally checked her pulse. It was slow and getting slower.

"Neil…"

"I know, Christy. I don't know how much more I can do. It's a miracle she survived this long."

After a few more minutes he stitched her up. "Better get David and Tom."

My eyes were wide. "No. There must be…"

"There isn't. I'm sorry, love."

My tears began to fall again, and I turned to go outside. The faces that met mine were so desperate, begging me for hope. _How could I tell them?_

I tried to keep my voice steady. "Tom, David. We need you inside."

It was David's name that told everyone what was about to happen. Though I only called the two men, everyone came in. Fairlight was still muttering "the shadder" over and over. Tom held Opal's hand, begging her to come back. David began a prayer. Something inside me broke watching that scene. I saw Tom's love for her and his complete inability to do anything to save her. I needed to get outside.

I stumbled down to the creek and began washing the blood—_Opal's blood_—off me. I furiously tried to blink back the inevitable tears. I began rocking back and forth when I felt his arms surround me like a warm safeguard.

"Christy…"

"I need to get the blood off." My teary eyes met his. He looked so sad and helpless.

"Okay."

He scooped up water to help me, washing my hands with his own blood covered ones. Taking out a handkerchief, he wet it and brought it up to my face. After a moment he froze and I saw his eyes widen in fear.

"Good God, Christy, it's _your_ blood! Why didna you tell me?"

"What? What's my own blood?" All I could see was Opal's blood. Everywhere.

"Your face—there's a deep gash. I thought it was from Opal."

"I can't feel it, Neil. I can't feel anything." I leaned into him and nestled my face in his chest, as his thick arms encased me once more. Once my body relaxed, he spoke softly.

"Christy, I need to tend to that cut. You might not feel it, but it's deep and in danger of infection. Please."

I lifted myself from the cocoon he had created and sat perfectly still. I stared at the mountains, understanding Fairlight's dread of them for the first time. The pain finally hit, but it no longer mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

My first thoughts the next morning were of a painful throbbing on my face. _Why won't it stop?_ Sounds and images from the previous day came rushing back to me. _Opal and Fairlight squeezing my hands. Neil talking about Knoxville. The crack. Opal's crumpled body. Tom's desperation. Neil telling me there was no more to be done. Did he call me "love"? Rushing down to the creek. Bloody hands washing mine. The feeling of a cocoon._

"Christy?" Miss Alice peered through the doorway to find me standing by my view. "We must leave soon."

Tom asked that Alice and I prepare the body. I was glad for her company. The last time I prepared a body was for Opal's daughter, and I had been by myself. I needed Miss Alice's strength. It had been a relief to find her waiting for us at the Mission last night. David had stayed with Tom, so I rode back with Neil, too weak to argue. When Neil and I approached her expression quickly turned from one of joy to one of horror. I thought of how my face must look. Neil helped me down and carried me inside.

"Neil—what happened?"

"Accident at the Spencer's working. Tree fell. Alice—Opal was injured. There was nothing to be done."

I couldn't see her face, but I knew what it must be. The people of the Mission had be trying for years to put an end to the Cove feuding, but it was Opal who made the first big step by clearing Bird Eye's name.

"Alice—Christy is in a state of shock. I think she should come to a bit more by the morning, but keep an eye on her." They had walked into the kitchen, but I could still hear their voices.

"Fairlight's taking it the worst. I've given some laudanum to Jeb, but I fear it will get worse before it gets better. There's one more thing. Tom asked that you and Christy do the funeral preparations."

"Can she handle that right now?"

"I think so. She and Opal were close. I think it would be do more damage if she distanced herself. Oh God, Alice—" I heard a muffled sob. _Of course_, I thought. _I've been so inconsiderate. He and Opal were friends all their lives. This must be so painful for him._

"Neil…what is it?"

"That cut on Christy's face. That was from the tree. Do you know how close I was…we were to losing her? She was right next to Opal only seconds before. I almost lost her." More muffled sobs.

"Neil, I know that thee care for Miss Huddleston, but remember thy place with her. She has been through enough."

There must have been more words, but they drifted into the background as I faded into a dream. I awoke the next morning in my bed. As I stood admiring and fearing my view, I knew it was time to go. I dug through my trunk and found a nice, simple dress. If I could, I would have given Opal my best dress, so she could be buried like the queen she was. I knew Tom would never accept it. After grabbing a few more things, I hurried outside and began the long journey with Alice.

We rode in silence. My face had begun to hurt more, and I knew I looked ridiculous. Because of the location of the cut, I had a bandage covering half my face. It reminded me of what my Grandfather used to do for a tooth ache. He would tie up a block of ice in his handkerchief and bandaged that to his face. It took so much bandage to hold up the weight of the ice, that barely any of his face was left showing. This memory must have kept me occupied for awhile, because before I knew it we were at the McHone's cabin. My hands began to tremble again. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I dismounted and went in. I saw David by the stove, trying to cook breakfast for the grieving family.

"David, I'll take over here. Why don't thee and the family wait outside while we prepare everything." He eagerly accepted Alice's offer.

"Fairlight," I was unsure of how to say this. She looked frozen—catatonic, that's what Neil called it. Nevertheless, her eyes met mine. I felt some hope and pressed on. "Would you help me?" I was immediately met by shocked expressions and Jeb's concerned face. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Alice smile.

"I would like that Miz Christy. I need to be doin' somethin' fer Opal, and I reckon she'd want me here too."

Some relief appeared on Jeb's face as everyone else exited the cabin. We worked slowly. Fairlight's measured attention to every detail touched me. When we finished, all three of us stood over her, gazing down like the three Magi. In death, she resembled a Highland princess. It was hard to tear ourselves away, and even harder to imagine that by the end of the day she would be returned to the earth. It was one thing to see her lying on the table, looking as though she were asleep; at least we could see her. She was still in front of us, and we could pretend she would wake up at any moment. That would not be true in a few hours. In a few hours, most of the Cove would be arriving to the Mission for the funeral. I knew that Ruby Mae and my other female students were cooking their hearts out, preparing for the large crowd.

We took one last look at our dearly beloved and emerged from the cabin.

"Tom, she is ready." Alice's words carried volumes. Tom didn't say anything, but nodded and went inside. I began to untie Buttons when Fairlight approached me.

"Thank ye Miz Christy." I couldn't respond. _Thank me for what?_ Fortunately, she continued without noticing my confusion. "I have a favor to ask of yeh."

Favors were no small matter in the Cove. To ask for one meant that you considered yourself in debt to that person—something most people were unwilling to do, except with the closest of friends and family, and even then, only in moments of extreme need.

"Of course, Fairlight, anything."

"Can yeh say a few words today? Tom was gonna ask Preacher, but I know she'd prefer them comin' from you." She looked almost embarrassed by the request. I couldn't say no. I knew I couldn't. But nonetheless my heart was screaming its refusal the whole time.

Yet again, I went against my heart. "I would be honored, Fairlight." She looked relieved. With a whispered thank you, she turned and left. As I mounted Buttons, I could see Miss Alice's look questioning me.

"How could I say no?" I stated simply, and began to ride home.


End file.
